Kimi Ga Iru Kara
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: WOHO !, dan akhirnya hadiah buat Dara bisa gua update ! NagamasaxOichi ! TAKE THIS OICHIXRANMARU OR NAGAMASAXNO LOVERS ! *dibunuh*


You suddenly said, "You can cry if you want"  
Somehow it made me happy, instead of tears I smiled  
My words so clumsy, they hurt you  
But I don't want you to leave me, I want you to stay beside me always

" Oichi…." Panggil Nagamasa, seorang Daimyo dari clan Azai.

Wanita berbaju serba pink itu perlahan lahan menoleh kearah Nagamasa. Pandangan mata wanita itu seolah menanti sebuah keputusan dari suaminya. Nagamasa kemudian mendekat kearah istrinya. Pandangan Nagamasa yang lembut itu berubah. Pandangannya seolah dia ingin memberitaukan istrinya sebuah kabar buruk yang akan melukai hati istrinya.

" jadi… kamu sudah membuat keputusan ?" tanya Oichi, istrinya dengan pasrah.

Nagamasa menghindari kontak mata dari istrinya, dan menarik napas panjang dan memantapkan dirinya untuk memberitaukan istrinya sebuah kabar buruk, " aku memutuskan… untuk mengantarkanmu kembali ke kakakmu…"

Oichi hanya diam, dia kemudian menarik napasnya seperti suaminya. Kekecewaan yang mendalam pun dirasakan oleh Oichi. Nagamasa yang mengetahui itu kemudian memeluk istrinya dengan hangat. Berharap jika istrinya mau memaafkan perbuatannya.

" Oichi, aku melakukan ini untuk keselamatanmu… dan, dipertarungan ini salah satu dari aku ataupun kakakmu akan mati jadi…" kata Nagamasa mencoba menenangkan istrinya, " ….menangislah jika kamu mau…"

Oichi kemudian tak bisa menahan tangisnya, air mata kemudian membasahi pipinya, " tolong, jangan pergi Tuan Nagamasa…! Tolong, jangan lakukan ini… aku mohon sangat " pinta Oichi.

Nagamasa hanya diam saja, dia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya memeluk Oichi dengan hangat. Dalam hatinya dia berkata, " _maafkan aku Oichi…maafkan aku karena ini lah hukuman ku dari dosa dosa yang telah aku perbuat_"

You said, on leaving "You'll be able to do it"  
The loneliness I felt was wiped clean with those words  
I'm opening a new door, anyone would be frightened  
All I had to do was remember you and the strength flowed through me

Hari ini, Nagamasa dan yang lain siap berangkat berperang. Sementara itu Oichi dengan berat hati melepaskan kepergian suaminya kemedan perang sementara dia sedang berada di perjalannya kembali ke tempat kakaknya. Oichi berusaha menahan tangisnya, ditengah perjalanan Oichi tiba tiba melihat sebuah bunga yang selalu saja Nagamasa beri padanya.

" Berhenti !" perintah Oichi secara spontan. Oichi kemudian turun dari kudanya sambil memetik bunga itu dan memberikan sebuah permohonan sambil melemparkan bunga bunga itu keatas sambil berdoa, " Nagamasa… aku tau… aku tau… jika kau pasti bisa melakukan hal ini…"

Sementara itu Nagamasa, yang berada di perjalanannya menuju medan perang tiba tiba disambut dengan sebuah bunga yang terbang terbawa angin dihadapannya. Seketika itu, Nagamasa terbayang bayang akan Oichi yang selama ini selalu tersenyum kepadanya disaat susah maupun senang. Nagamasa kemudian tersenyum ketika mengingat saat saat dia bersama Oichi kemudian pria berambut pirang itu mengangkat lance **(author NOTE : gua manggil senjatanya Nagamasa Lance! Nggak tau bahasa indonya ! *plak*)** nya dengan semangat.

" AYO KITA BAWA KEMENANGAN UNTUK KLAN AZAI !"

I won't give up my feelings  
If I can make voice to all these words  
Then the future will open up wide  
Because always, always you are in my heart

Hari ini, Oichi berjalan jalan di sebuah taman dengan kudanya pada hari yang sangat cerah sama seperti ketika dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Nagamasa. Oichi kemudian menghentikan kudanya ketika melihat bunga bunga yang sering Nagamasa berikan padanya.

Oichi kemudian berlari ke taman bunga di mana bunga itu tumbuh dan kemudian berusaha meraihnya. Tanpa sadar, Oichi tidak tau jika Nagamasa juga berusaha meraih bunga berwarna pink **(AN : yang gua nggak tau namanya… panggil saja bunga ini… Orcid ??? O.o).**

" Oh… Oichi…" kata Nagamasa yang kemudian dengan reflek menaruh tangannya kebelakang.

" Nagamasa… maaf…" balas Oichi yang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Nagamasa.

Dua orang itu kemudian berdiam diam kaya orang gila disitu, Nagamasa kemudian menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Lalu dia mengambil satu buah bunga Orcid itu dan langsung memasang bunga itu ke kepala Oichi sambil tersenyum, " Oichi, ini adalah hadiah dariku… dan balasan dari ku atas dukunganmu kepada ku selama ini…"

Oichi kemudian diam sebentar karena tak tau harus bilang apa atas pujian dari Nagamasa. Oichi hanya tersenyum malu dia benar benar langsung salting sampai dia tersandung dan untung saja Nagamasa menangkapnya dan ikut terjatuh kedalam kolam ditaman itu, " Tu-tuan Na-Nagamasa … maaf…"

" ahahaha… tidak apa apa… "

Ketika mereka berdua 'berendem' di dalam kolam itu, Nagamasa kemudian menatap Oichi dan Oichi pun menatap Nagamasa. Kemudian Nagamasa memegang kedua bahu Oichi, dua orang itu kemudian mendekat dan berciuman di bibir **(AN : CATET ! ini jarang sekali di SW Ato DW ! AHWAHHAHAHa *SMACKED*). **Tak lama kemudian Nagamasa pun melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali menatap Oichi dengan tatapan sedih..

" oichi… kuatkan lah dirimu.. walaupun tanpaku… okay ?", perlahan lahan tubuh Nagamasa berubah menjadi sebuah kupu kupu biru yang terbang kemana mana. Sebelum dia benar benar lenyap Nagamasa kemudian membisikkan satu kalimat ke telinga Oichi dengan lembut, " aku akan selalu bersamamu…"

" tuan Nagamasa…" rintih Oichi yang sedang menangis sedih ditengah kolam, " aku… aku minta maaf…. Dan aku berjanji… aku tidak akan pernah menyerah dengan kehidupan…"

I won't give up my feelings  
If I can make voice to all these words  
Then the future will open up wide  
Wishes, the dreams I want to come true  
The feelings I wish I could tell you  
A miracle created from the things I've always believed  
Is connected to the future  
Always, always I want you to watch over me

/lol\/lol\/lol\/lol\

DAN gua Koment di bagian terakhir karena gua nggak mau ngomong apapun ! (yay…*SMACKED*) sekali lagi, gua mengedit lagu Kimi Ga Iru Kara dari Final Fantasy XIII (pembaca : NGGAK NANYA DODOL!) wokey… Fanfic ini sebenernya hadiah buat Ultah Dara a.k.a AnimeMangaMania *dibunuh Dara karena telat* (Dara : TELAT AMAT SIH LOE KASIH HADIAH FANG !). wokey, mungkin bentar lagi gua bakalan meluncurkan MitsunarixNene Fanfic (oh yeah… I like that pairing (Pembaca : dasar gila…)) ato MuneshigexGinchiyo (uwu)y ato KunoichixYukimura (dll baca di Profile gua soal Paring SW yang gua suka) buat menambah nambah page SW Fanfiction yang kadang kadang kosong ! (pembaca : NGGAK NANYA DODOL! *ngelemparin Fang Fang pake piso dll*) btw…

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANIMEMANGAMANIA AKA DARA ! ^^


End file.
